User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Talk Looks like you finished your 5th Archive, while I finished my 3rd Archive, same day. Crazy, isn't it? Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ok ok Kyleronco (talk) 02:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steel Yes, because saying that somebody doesn't exist and is a loser is totally not disparaging them or insulting them. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :If his account exists on the Wiki, he still exists. He may not be active, but he still exists. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You can report him to the staff (since he's probably the Bureau or Admin). It's against Wikia's policies. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikia Staff are allowed to close people's accounts. Terms of Use - Membership. And I don't know what a masker is. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) merry christmas Merry Christmas TS. Randomness!!! Want a Gyrazor code? Pegasus, (Talk) 01:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) O your page, you got bad news. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) At the moment, I would have rolled, back, but I am on my Ipad. great. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) BakuKrazy - Name of my Cousin's BD account. He said he'll make a Wikia account someday. Seems it's now. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Can You? Can You unlock Template:Bakugan 2? Nintendocan (talk) 13:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) i cant belive how many times i screw up. This time i didnt do it bad but i really have to read through stuff. 0_0 I think i was just in a small tornado! Kyleronco (talk) 00:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i saw big gusty winds and whiteness. wow I know im gonna right a song about it. RANDOMNESS!!! Stubs How do you know if an Article is a Stub?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 01:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : There is a stub template. Stubs are defined as short pages without much information. For example, Unreleased Bakugan would mainly be Stub Articles because there's not much info about them. haha i think you will like my new avatar. igoa atinla lol sup bro. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| ness.']] 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yup, it's me. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 18:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I'm not like those guys, who get their accounts hacked every other week. Because I don't have any younger siblings, or anyone who really cares. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I've never quite been able to master archiving. I can try, but it might turn out ugly. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Probably. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Coolz. Thanks. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Replied to your email. Sorry about the delay.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I don't need any help but the offer was Nice /- Fabia sheen246 How do I not get the full site cause I don't want it Polls How do you make a poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 20:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Late About what? The anon? I just got online, and I saw someone complaining to Abce2. I checked the link, anony wasn't blocked, blocked him for Abce. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully he's not the type that changes their IP address, email, username, etc. just to vandalize a place. I once met a person like that somewhere else, he got banned 50 times, but he always changed everything and came back. One rich vandal ... --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's hope that none of those vandals will ever come here. Or else I'd have to track him to his house, which I'd rather not do, because I don't have the time, money, or patience to drive over to someone's house and tell them to stop vandalizing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page SK890- Ziperator 23:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) please tell me when you get the chance??? 1. how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page 2. how do youmake links in your signatures?? SK890- Ziperator 00:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Where!!!!!!!!!!! where do you find userbox template!!!!!!!!! Polls Can you please "Organize" my poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 16:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC)